


After Graduation

by elopez1755



Category: Preath
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elopez1755/pseuds/elopez1755
Summary: What are we thinking so far? Let me know! Tumblr : elopez55.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin rolled over onto her back and stared at ceiling revisiting in her mind everything that just happened

“Stop. Don’t freak out. Everyone experiments in college. That’s all this was,” Christen mumbles while staring at Tobin.

Tobin just nodded her head and closed her eyes, hoping Christen would think she went to sleep. But she knew there was no way she was going to fall asleep anytime soon. Christen must have believed her though because almost instantly she heard soft snores coming from the girl next to her. Christen was asleep and Tobin could take this time to try and stop the internal freak out she was having.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin thinks about how quickly her life had intertwined itself with Christen’s. They had known each other from playing soccer together growing up and in high school, but they had never been more than teammates who occasionally talked. Everything had changed their senior year of high school. They had four classes out of six together and were playing varsity soccer together. Their friendship may have been forced on by fate but that made no difference. They began hanging out constantly, even in their free time. They would go to lunch together, hang out on weekends, and even arrive together to team events. Their friendship came on fast but it was strong.

They had graduated high school two weeks ago, and were just taking advantage of their few weeks off before they had to move to their new schools and begin preseason training. They had both gotten a soccer scholarship. Tobin remembers how excited they were to find out that they were still going to be close to each other. Tobin was going to Berkeley, and Christen would be going to Stanford.

Tobin thought about how Christen would always stay at her house, and she had yet to see Christen’s house or meet her family. Tobin knew that Christen was very private about that part of her life, but there was no getting things out of her that she did not want to talk about. Christen slept over at Tobin’s house almost every night for the past few months. The last month of school they hardly ever separated and Tobin’s mom allowed it because school was coming to an end and their hard work was over.

Their friendship had always been different than any of Tobin’s previous friendships. She could not put her finger on it, but it just felt more intense. She wanted to be around her all the time and when she wasn’t, she would be texting her. They never went more than a few hours without talking, unless they were sleeping. Whenever Christen would talk about guys she thought was cute, there was a slight pain in Tobin’s chest. Although she never knew why and would just force the thought out of her mind.

They were extremely touchy feely towards each other and often would cuddle. Christen would lay her head on Tobin’s chest and wrap her arm around her waist when they decided it was time to sleep.

The first time Christen did this, Tobin immediately stiffened and held her breath. Christen, who had noticed, just looked up at her and said, “ Sorry I just like to be close to people. Do you mind?”

“No, uh it’s fine I guess,” Tobin murmured.

And she didn’t mind, in fact there was something about this that made her chest feel warm. She began to look forward to that time of the night. Opening up her arms to let Christen in once they had agreed they needed to sleep.

This night was no exception. They had been talking all night about being excited but also nervous to start college. They talked about soccer and how they could not believe that they already graduated two weeks ago. Before they knew it, it was 3am. Although neither of them were very tired, they agreed that they should get to bed. Tobin rolled over onto her back and opened up her arm to let Christen in. Immediately Christen was snuggling up to Tobin’s side and laying her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin wrapped her arm around Christen’s back and let her hand fall, landing on Christen’s butt.

Noticing where her hand had landed, Tobin immediately pulled it away and wiggled out from underneath Christen.

“Hey, where’d you go?” Christen said looking over at Tobin who was pretending to check her alarm on her phone.

“Oh, uh sorry. That was an accident,” the older girl said quietly.

Christen just stared at her with a confused look on her face.

Tobin felt awkward that she was not saying anything and was just watching her.

“Chris, I… I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward. I really didn’t mean to do that,” Tobin confessed, hardly looking up.

“Tobin, stop. You did not make me feel awkward,” Christen said with a slight smile. “Honestly, I doubt there is anything you could do that would make me feel awkward,” she said with a much larger smile and small hint of fire in her eyes.

Tobin is not sure what made her do it, but she felt the sudden need to be closer to Christen.

“Oh yeah?” Tobin said, slipping right up beside Christen. “What about now?” she said placing her hand on Christen’s stomach.

“Nope,” Christen said confidently.

“How about now?” Tobin said, sliding her hand just under the hem of Christen’s shirt.

“No,” the younger girl says just as confidently.

“Now?” as she slides her hand higher up Christen’s stomach.

Christen shakes her head back and forth.

Tobin moves her hand up a little more, stopping it right under Christen’s breast. She looks up at the darker haired girl, asking her with her eyes.

“Nope,” Christen says almost as a whisper.

Tobin gulps and her head is spinning. She doesn’t know what is happening, but she knows she wants to continue. With a deep breath, she slides her hand up a little further and squeezes Christen’s right breast in her hand.

“Now,” she breaths out, looking into Christen’s eyes.

With a sharp breath in, Christen slowly shakes her head no.

And just like that, Tobin gets the confidence to do something she did not realize until now she had been dying to do. She leans forward, hand still on Christen’s boob and presses her lips to Christen’s. She doesn’t feel Christen push towards her so she immediately moves her head back and looks at Christen whose eyes are wide open.

“Shit, Chris. I’m sorry, I don’t know what…” Tobin’s sentence had been cut off by Christen pulling Tobin’s head back down and smashing their lips together again.

Their mouths smash against each other with such passion. Christen nibbles on Tobin’s bottom lip, causing her to moan a little. They move closer together, until Christen abruptly stops. She pulls back and immediately swings her leg over Tobin’s mid section. Straddling her, she looks down at the older girl.

With a small smile that makes Tobin’s heart swell, she leans back down and their lips collide again. This time Tobin can feel herself getting extremely turned on. She wants to move her hips, but in the back of her mind she is still scared that she may make Christen feel awkward.

Christen must be feeling the same way though, because she begins to grind her pelvis against Tobin’s as she runs her hands through the older girls hair. Tobin feels Christen’s tongue push against the crack in between her lips. She parts her lips, allowing Christen in. Their kisses get sloppy and intense. The grinding now coming from both of them.

Tobin’s mind has gone blank. Her worries have left her mind and all she knows is that she does not want this to stop.

Eventually though she needs to come up for air. Knowing this, she takes this time to flip Christen over, switching their positions. She places one hand in Christen’s beautiful dark curly hair, and the other finds its way back up Christen’s shirt to her breast. She begins thumbing her nipple, squeezing and pulling on it. Tobin puts her mouth on Christen’s neck, running her tongue along it briefly. Much to her delight, she hears a moan escape Christen’s mouth.

Kissing and biting down her neck, Tobin is beginning to feel very confident. The way Christen’s body is moving and the moans that keep escaping her mouth lets Tobin know that she is doing something right. Tobin is still playing with Christen’s nipples which are now as hard as possible.

Christen reaches her hands up and pushes Tobin’s chest away from her own body. Tobin looks down at her a little confused. Christen’s eyes are huge, hungry even. The small fire that she saw in them earlier was like a forest fire now. Tobin smiles.

“Take this off. Now,” Christen says with desperation in her voice as she pulls at Tobin’s shirt.

Tobin does so without missing a beat. Now hovering above Christen with just her sports bra on.

“Ugh, why do you always sleep with that,” Christen whines.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I like it and..” Tobin is saying when Christen cuts her off.

“I don’t care. Take it off,” Christen snaps.

The lighter haired girl chuckles before pulling her sports bra over her head. Right away Christen’s hands reach up and grab both of Tobin’s breast. Tobin melts into the touch, whining a little.

After hours of making out and exploring each others bodies (above the belt), the two fall separately onto their backs. Breathing heavily.

This is when the realization of what they just did comes flooding into Tobin’s mind.

“Stop. Don’t freak out. Everyone experiments in college. That’s all this was,” Christen states plainly before falling asleep.

 _What does she mean? Was this just an experiment? Is that what I want? Do I want more?_ Tobin could not stopping thinking about everything that just happened. Eventually out of sheer exhaustion, she falls asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin wakes the next morning to her alarm going off. She groans as she rolls over and grabs her phone to turn it off. Everything comes flooding back, as she whips around to see Christen’s side of the bed was empty.

Tobin knew that Christen had to leave this morning to head to Stanford for a few days to get a couple of things situated before she made the official move in three weeks. What she did not understand was why she had not woken her up.

Hopping out of bed, Tobin left her room to go see if maybe she was in the bathroom. After searching her whole house, Tobin noticed that Christen’s car was no longer parked outside her house.

Jogging back to her phone, she quickly found Christen’s contact: **#1 Soccer Player Ever**. Laughing while she thought about when Christen had changed her name to that in Tobin’s phone. Christen would not give her phone back until she swore on Christen’s life that she would not change the name. Eventually Tobin had given in and it had been that way ever since.

 **Tobin:** Hey Chris, where did you go? You didn’t say bye this morning. Text me when you get a chance.

Tobin tried to keep herself busy and not check her phone very often. Something that was not very easy. After three hours of with no response, Tobin was starting to get worried and a little mad. She decided to head to the practice field down the road to get a workout in. Four hours later Tobin was walking home. She had joined a pickup game that ended up turning into three. She was just heading up her driveway when she heard her phone beep from her bag. Instantly she dropped her bag to the floor and started searching for her phone. She pulled it out to see a new text from Christen.

 **#1 Soccer Player Ever:** Tobin, we fucked up. We ruined it. I don’t think we can be friends anymore.


	2. The Cleat

Tobin’s heart stopped. She dropped down onto her butt and leaned up against the car that was parked behind her in the driveway. She stared down at the text she had just received from Christen and read it over and over again, hoping she somehow misunderstood it.

 

After realizing that there was no way she could have misinterpreted that text, she frantically started typing out a response.

 

 **Tobin:** What do you mean?? ***deletes it***

 

 **Tobin:** Chris no! ***deletes it***

 

 **Tobin:** I can’t lose you. ***deletes it***

 

 **Tobin:** Chris, we need to talk about this. I think we are making it to big of a deal. Like you said, we were just experimenting. Please, let’s talk when you get back from Stanford. ***sends it***

 

After seeing the three little bubbles come and go without any response, Tobin takes a deep breath and climbs back to her feet. Grabbing her bag off of the driveway, she makes her way inside the house.

 

She was thankful that she had the house to herself this weekend because her parents were out of town and her sister lived with her boyfriend these days. Tobin stripped out of her sweaty clothes, letting them just drop to the floor. She walks directly out of her shorts and heads to the bathroom.

 

She turned on the water in the shower and turned to look at herself in the mirror while she waited for the water to heat up. She stood there just looking at herself, remembering the touches that were all over her body just the night before. Tobin noticed a small bruise right above her collarbone. She touches it, feeling warmth within her chest.

 

_How could everything have felt so great last night and now she won’t even talk to me? I can’t lose her. Not her too. She was supposed to be different._

 

This last thought made Tobin come out of her trance. She stared at herself in the mirror one more time before turning around and hopping in the shower. Letting the water run over her, Tobin felt her emotions beginning to get the best of her. She didn’t want to cry. No, she wouldn’t. So she did what she has done so many times before. She shut them off. She shut off her emotions and fell into her numb state that she had become so good at controlling.

 

It was something she had done time and time again before she met Christen. Tobin did not do well with emotions and they often overwhelmed her too much, causing her to fall into a depression. Rather than dealing with them, she would simply shut them off. Until enough time had passed and she no longer had to deal with them.

 

When Christen came into her life, she immediately began to break down the walls that Tobin had spent years building up. She forced her to confront her feelings and talk about what was bothering her. Although she never loved it, it was not that bad because Christen would sit by her side and hold her when she was upset.

 

After standing in the shower with her head under the faucet until the water turned to ice, Tobin finally turned off the water. Taking a deep sigh and then stepping out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and strolled into her room. Checking her phone, she saw she had one new text from Christen.

 

 **# 1 Soccer Player Ever:** You’re right. We need to talk. I’ll come over when I get back from Stanford on Sunday. Your parents won’t be back till Monday right?

 

 **Tobin:** Yep! Come on over. I’ll be here. :)

 

She got an immediate response.

 

 **# 1 Soccer Player Ever:** Ok, i’ll be there.

 

Tobin sighed. She knew that Christen never wrote “ok” unless she was upset.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next few days seemed to drag on. Christen had not reached out to Tobin again, so this had officially been the longest they have ever gone without talking. The older girl kept herself as busy as she could. She caught up with a few friends before they had to part ways for college. She did a lot of working out, and played lots of pickup games at the practice field. She even watched Netflix. Something she never did without being forced by Christen.

 

Sunday finally rolled around and Tobin could not sit still. She had no idea when Christen was going to show up so she didn’t want to leave her house. She roamed around all day, keeping herself occupied. 10:00pm rolled around and she still hadn’t heard from Christen.

 

Frustrated, Tobin decided to give up. She got ready for bed and climbed in. After rolling over for what felt like hours, she was finally able to drift off to sleep.

 

Tobin shot up, unaware of what the loud clang was that she had just heard coming from her living room.

 

The noise was followed up with an, “ouch!”

 

Startled, Tobin slowly slipped out of her bed and grabbed the closest things to her that could be considered a weapon. Her soccer cleat.

 

She crept from her room, holding the cleat behind her ready to smack whoever was in her house. Tobin slowly rounded her arm around the corner of the hall, sliding her hand to the light switch. She flicked on the light and jumped around the corner into the kitchen.

 

“AHHHH!” She and the person standing in front of her both screamed as the stared at each other.

 

“Jesus Tobin! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” The dark haired beauty screamed, clutching her chest.

 

“Me?? You’re the one who is smashing around my house in the middle of the night!” Tobin said defensively. “What time is it?”

 

Christen looked down at her phone, “2:30am.”

 

“Geez, Chris. What are you doing here so late? I thought you weren’t going to show.” Tobin says with a huff.

 

“I know. I didn’t think I was going to come either.” Christen said while looking down at her feet.

 

Silence filled the room as the two just stood there awkwardly. Tobin had no intention of breaking the silence first.

 

After a few minutes, Christen looked up and a small smile formed on her face.

 

“Were you going to beat me to death?” Christen says while pointing at the cleat still in Tobin’s hand.

 

Tobin smiled too, “well it was the closest thing to me that I thought might do some damage.”

 

They both giggled at the idea of Tobin attacking someone with nothing but a cleat in her hand.

 

After their laughs subsided, silence fell again between the two.

 

“Chris..” Tobin trailed off.

 

Christen just looked at Tobin with sadness in her eyes.

 

Tobin tried again, “Christen, you can’t tell me we can’t be friends anymore. You’re my best friend in the whole world. We can just forget about the other night. Act like it never happened and everything can go back to normal.”

“I don’t think I can do that, Tobs” Christen said with tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Why not?!” Tobin said with frustration in her voice.

 

Christen was silent.

 

“Why not, Chris?” Tobin said again.

 

“Because…” Christen started but didn’t finish her sentence.

 

Tobin just stared at her with warm eyes. Internally she was freaking out. _How am I about to lose the single best person in my life??_

 

“Because well..” Christen trailed off again.

 

“Chris!” Tobin yelled, extremely frustrated at this point.

 

Christen just stepped forward and pulled Tobin’s face to hers. Pushing her lips against Tobin’s with extreme force. It lasted all of three seconds before Christen was retreating from the kiss.

 

Tobin opened her eyes to see the younger girl with tears rolling down her face.

 

“Because I don’t think I was experimenting, Tobin. Ever since we kissed, it’s the only thing I can think about. How it felt and how I want to do it over and over again.” The darker haired girl said quietly without looking away from the floor.

 

Tobin stood there in silence, with her mouth hanging open.

 

_What did she just say?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we thinking so far? Let me know! Tumblr : elopez55.tumblr.com


	3. I'm Going To Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little bit shorter. There will be more to come and I promise things will pick up and they'll be a little longer.

 

Still standing in the kitchen with her mouth hanging open, Tobin realized she hadn’t said anything back to Christen. 

 

She stepped forward, closing the space between the two of them. She placed her hand on Christen’s wrist.

 

“Chris, neither can I. It’s all I think about from the time I get up in the morning till the time I go to bed.” 

 

Christen raised her eyes from the ground, looking up at the older girl slightly but she still wouldn’t look her in the eyes. 

 

Tobin took another step forward.

 

“Tobs.” Christen said so quietly that Tobin had to turn her head slightly to hear her. “We can’t though. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want to ruin this. But I also don’t know what to do because I don’t think I can go back to being just friends.”

 

Tobin’s mind was racing a million miles a minute.  _ What do I say? I don’t want to lose her. How do I get her to change her mind? Can we be more than friends? Maybe she doesn’t want that. I wouldn’t want that with me. Why would she? Oh god, I’m going to lose her. Fuck. Not again. Here it comes. How did I do this last time? I didn’t. It almost broke me for good.  _

 

Tobin could feel the darkness coming back into her mind. She was preparing herself to turn it all off again.

 

“Tobin.” Christen squeaked out, breaking Tobin’s though process. 

 

Tobin just looked at her with blank eyes. She was close but hadn’t fully decided if she wanted to be numb again.

 

Christen knew by the look in the lighter haired girl’s eyes what she was thinking. She knew that she had to act fast or she was going to lose the Tobin she loved for some time. 

 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Christen asked.

 

Tobin just shook her head yes.

 

Christen took Tobin’s hand in her own and guided them towards the bedroom. Tobin laid down but was stiff and scooted to one side of the bed. 

 

Immediately, Christen crawled in and cuddled up to Tobin’s side. She was hesitant but eventually Tobin opened up and allowed the younger girl to get into her normal spot. 

 

Christen snuggled up close to Tobin’s neck leaving small breaths against it. Tobin felt shivers up her spine. She placed her hand on Christen’s back and began to rub small circles into it.

 

After about ten minutes of silence, Tobin leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of Christen’s head. 

 

“Maybe we could just do this?” Tobin started, “like be friends but be close too. And if stuff happens between us, then is does.”

 

She waited for what felt like forever for Christen to answer.

 

“I think that sounds good,” Christen said after a while, smiling into Tobin’s neck.

 

Relief struck both of them as they settled in closer together and drifted off to sleep. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next few weeks went by faster than either one of them wanted. Before they knew it, they were both leaving for college the next day. They had spent every moment that could together over the last few weeks. 

 

They’d found themselves constantly intertwined and would make out whenever they were alone. 

 

They went to lunches and dinners, and even though they had done these things a million times, it somehow felt different. 

 

Snuggled up together laying on the air mattress in Tobin’s bedroom, they stayed quiet. 

 

“I can’t believe how different it looks,” Tobin said eventually.

 

“What do you mean?” Christen murmured into Tobin’s shoulder. 

 

“Like, I know most of my furniture is still in here but all my clothes and my bed. It’s all gone,” Tobin stated calmly. “It’s just weird.”

 

“Yeah but at least you’re all packed up and ready to head out in the morning,” Christen added. 

 

“True.” Tobin said blankly.

 

She took a long deep breath, forcing Christen’s head to rise on her chest.

 

Christen turned and looked up at the older girl, “hey, it’s going to ok. You’ll have so much fun.”

 

“I know. I’m just… I’m really going to miss you, Chris,” Tobin whined. 

 

Christen rolled from her side and swung her leg over Tobin’s torso. She gave the girl below her a million dollar smile and then leaned down and placed an earth shattering kiss on her lips. 

 

Tobin who was completely lost in the moment almost cried out in pain when Christen removed herself from her lips. 

 

“I’m going to miss you too, Tobs,” was all Christen said before she leaned back down, smashing her lips back into Tobin’s. This time with much more passion and lust. 

 

The girls instantly melted into one another's touch. Although at this point they had found themselves tangled together like this many times, they knew in the back of their head that this would probably be the last time for a while. 

 

The older girl's hand found its way to Christen’s ass, cupping it as she slowly started to grind against her. Breaking the kiss, Tobin ripped Christen’s shirt up over her head in one swift movement. Placing her hand back onto her neck, she used her other hand to unhook Christen’s bra with ease. 

 

Christen giggled at how good Tobin had become at undoing her bra. It was hot, and definitely something Tobin prided herself on at this point. 

 

After a few more minutes of this, Christen wanted even playing grounds so she quickly stripped Tobin of her shirt and sports bra. 

 

Tobin flipped them both, ending up on top. She began kissing and nibbling down Chrisen’s neck. She reached her breast and used one hand to massage the right while her mouth went to work on the left. Christen cried out in pleasure as Tobin began flicking her nipple back and forth with her tongue. 

 

She switched to the other side, while her left hand began to slowly trail its way down towards the darker haired girl’s pants. Once she reached the top of her jeans, Tobin with Christen’s nipple still in her mouth looked up. Asking for permission. 

 

Christen’s eyes which were filled with that fire that Tobin loved, blinked hard and nodded immediately. Tobin quickly finds the button to her jeans, undoing it just as easily as she had with the bra. She begins to move them down Christen’s legs. Christen arches her body so she can help remove them. 

 

Left with just her underwear on, Christen shivers a bit because of the sudden cool air. Tobin who is still going to town on her breasts, reaches her left hand down and feels Christen’s center outside of her now soaked underwear.  _ Oh my god she is so wet _

 

“Chris, can I take them...?” 

 

“Yes,” she breaths out before Tobin can finish her sentence. 

 

Tobin chuckles and swiftly removes her last obstacle.

 

Sliding her fingers through Christen’s folds, they are immediately drenched.

 

_ Oh my god. That is so hot. _

 

Tobin then realizes she doesn’t know why she is saying this in her head. 

 

“Chris, you’re so...” She pauses not wanting to embarrass her. 

 

“So what baby? Say it, please!” Christen begs out.

 

Tobin’s heart jumps at the word “baby” and then in a low sexual voice, “Christen you are so fucking wet and it is so fucking hot.”

 

Tobin slides her fingers back into Christen’s folds. This time, sliding one fingers inside of the girl who is lying beneath her. 

 

The younger girl yelps with pleasure. 

 

Tobin slowly starts moving her finger in and out. Tobin notes that Christen definitely likes this because she begins to start to thrusting against Tobin’s finger, trying to push it deeper. 

 

“Baby. Baby, I need more.” 

 

Tobin quickly adds another finger, thrusting them deep within Christen. A moan leave Christen’s mouth the second she feels this. Tobin begins to speed up, allowing these moans to leave Christen’s mouth much more often. 

 

“Fuck, Tobin. Fuck fuck fuck,” Christen almost screams. 

 

Knowing how close Christen must be, Tobin adds one more finger. Pushing it deep within Christen, and leaning down to run her tongue along her clit. 

 

_ Wow she tastes good. I didn’t know what to expect but she tastes amazing! _

 

After just a few seconds of this, Tobin feels Christen’s wall contract against her hand as the girls back arches and she screams out in pleasure. Letting Christen ride out the orgasm, she continues to lick her clit, thrusting still but much slower. 

 

She feels Christen lay back down and hears her start to catch her breath. Tobin removes her fingers from within the younger girl, and uses this time to lap up the remaining juices from the inside of her thighs. 

 

Crawling back up Christen’s body to meet the girls face, she slips her fingers into her mouth and sucks off the juices left behind by Christen. 

 

“Fuck. That was so hot,” Christen gets out before immediately attacking Tobin, flipping her over so she is the one on top again. 

 

They take turns pleasuring each other all night, until neither one can handle anymore and they drift off to sleep, drenched in sweat with giant smiles on their faces. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tobin wakes the next morning to a beautiful girl sleeping next to her without any clothes on, and just the sheet to cover her. Sliding up next to her, she places small kisses on her neck. 

 

Christen stirs awake at these touches, and rolls over to greet the older girl. 

 

“Hi,” Christen breaths out sleepily.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Last night was… amazing,” Christen says while reaching up to touch her lips. 

 

“Agreed.”

 

“I guess we should get up though, since you have to leave in an hour and I still need to go home to finish packing my car.” Christen says with sadness in her voice. 

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Tobin says with a feeling of tightness in her throat. 

 

They get up and get ready almost in silence, stealing a few kisses every once in awhile. 

 

Soon enough, it’s time for Christen to leave and they make they’re way out front to her car. Tobin’s parents had gone to get gas so once again they were alone. 

 

_ This is it. Tell her how you feel. Tell her you want to be more than what you’ve been doing. Tell her you know it’ll be hard but you aren’t that far away from each other.  _

 

Tobin opens her mouth but the words just don’t come out. 

 

Christen steps forward, placing a kiss onto her lips. After a few minutes, they break apart and Tobin pulls Christen in for a hug. Her heart racing, she wants to say it. 

 

Christen pulls back and smiles. She walks around the car to the driver's side and opens the door. 

 

Before she gets in, she looks up at Tobin, “Bye, Tobs.”

 

Tobin swallows, “Bye, Chris.”

  
Just like that, Christen gets in her car and drives away, leaving Tobin standing out in front of her house alone. 


	4. Weirdo Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long to update. Finals have been kicking my butt and I was having a hard time trying to figure out how I want this story to play out. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

Five hours later Tobin is pulling up to the Berkeley athletic dorms with her parents. She’d been unusually quiet for the first half of the car ride, lost in her thoughts of Christen. But halfway there she decided this would be the last time she would see her parents for a while so she should make the most of their time. They spent the remainder of the car ride joking around with each other, telling old stories about Tobin when she was younger, and singing at the top of their lungs. 

 

The three of them poured out of the car, hopping up and down to stretch their legs. Her dad went and started unstrapping her mattress from the top of the car. It was a little weird that the dorms did not include a mattress but she wasn’t upset about it because it meant she got her own bed that she was use to. 

 

Tobin and her dad carried the mattress up the three flights of stairs to her dorm room, with her mom in tow carrying a duffle bag. When they reach the door, Tobin pulls out her keys that they grabbed from the front desk attendant. She was a little nervous because she had no idea who she was going to be rooming with.

 

She swung open the door to reveal a skinny, tall, brown haired girl standing with her back to them. 

 

The girl immediately turned around when she heard the door open, and Tobin was met with piercing blue eyes. 

 

“Oh my God! Tobin!” The girl squealed as she rushed over and jumped into Tobin’s arms. 

 

Tobin chuckled. She should have known that out of all the girls she could be paired with at Berkeley that should would end up with her.  

 

“Hey, Al” Tobin mumbled into her shoulder as she continued to hold the girl who was clinging to her like a koala bear. 

 

After a few more seconds of this, the girl let down her legs and released Tobin from her grip.

 

Tobin’s mom and dad stared at the two with a confused look on their face. 

 

“Mom. Dad. This is Alex Morgan,” Tobin said motioning towards the girl who had a giant grin on her face. “We played on the U16 together and she has somehow been at almost every one of my soccer camps in the past two years.”

 

Tobin’s mom broke the silence and stepped forward embracing the girl in a hug, “Oh Alex, it is so nice to meet you! We have heard so much about you. Everytime Tobin comes home from a camp she has some hysterical story that always has to do with you!” 

 

Alex began to giggle as she pulled back from the embrace.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to be living together! I’m so excited!” Alex sang as she began to jump up and down. 

 

“Me too! I was worried I would have some weirdo stranger! Now I only have a weirdo,” Tobin said smirking as she poked Alex in the side.

 

* * *

  
  


After Alex had helped Tobin and her family finish bringing up Tobin’s belongings from the car, they all went out to lunch.

 

Three hours later and it was just Alex and Tobin hanging out in their dorm room.

 

Tobin was unpacking her clothes, placing them into her unrealistically small dresser. For her it wouldn’t be a problem but it had been pretty comical to watch Alex try and cram all of her clothes into hers, before giving up and vowing she would be living out of her suitcases. 

 

“So, are you excited to start practice on Monday?” Alex asked while plopping down onto Tobin’s bed. 

 

“Yes!” Tobin said immediately. “Soccer calms my nerves so I can’t wait!”

“And what has you so nervous?” 

 

Tobin’s eyes went wide with her back to Alex. “Nothing really, just a lot of change I guess,” she said, hoping Alex would buy it. 

 

Of course she didn’t. “Yeah, I’m not buying that. Spill!”

 

Tobin grunted but she knew there was no way of getting out of telling all about what had been going on between her and Christen.

 

Alex  only interrupted every once in awhile to clarify something Tobin was saying, or to add a “no way!”

 

“And that’s how we left it,” Tobin said as she finished up her story. 

 

“Wait wait wait! So you’re telling me that you didn’t tell her you wanted more? And you’re not sure where this leaves you?” Alex said while jumping off the bed. 

 

“Yep, pretty much.”

 

“Tobin, we’ve got some serious work to do.”

 

* * *

 

Tobin woke the next morning to her phone dinging, meaning a text had come in.

 

**#1 Soccer Player Ever:** Hey Tobs! So how is it? I miss you :)

 

Tobin smiled. This wasn’t a bad way to wake up.

 

**Tobin:** It’s good! Do you remember Alex who I told you about from all the soccer camps? Well she is my roommate!

 

Before she could even get out of bed to brush her teeth, Christen had already responded.

 

**#1 Soccer Player Ever:** Oh that’s awesome! I’m so glad. I like my roommate too so far!

 

**Tobin:** Oh man I am such a dork! How could I forget to ask you how it’s going. Tell me everything! I miss you too by the way :) 

 

Just the Alex rolled over from her bed and stared at Tobin who was had the cheesiest smile on her face. 

 

“‘Oh I don’t know, Al. I don’t think I should say anything about wanting more because I’ll probably be over it soon,’” Alex said in her best Tobin voice. 

 

Tobin’s head snapped up, “shut it.”

 

The next few days past quickly as the two girls got settled into their new lives. The next morning would bring their first practice, followed by a team breakfast. 

 

As they settled into bed for the night, Alex popped her head up, “Tobs, let's make a deal. It’s you and me. Ride or die homies. I’ve got your back and you get mine?”

 

Tobin started laughing, “Deal, Al.”

 

That’s all Alex needed before she could drift off to sleep. 

  
It took Tobin a little while longer to fall asleep, but eventually she did while dreaming about Christen, like she did every night. 


	5. Why did you shower here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright dudes, I know it has been FOREVER! In all honesty, a lot has been going on in my life. I got laid off which cancelled my gym membership since I worked at a gym AND I am not going to school this semester so I have NOTHING but free time. But it has put me into a pretty big funk, therefore I could not force myself to write.
> 
> This is a really short chapter but don't worry I finally felt good enough to write today so I have a few chapters written and ready to go. So it definitely will not be nearly as long a wait for the next chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always bueno :)

The next few weeks flew by, with two a days and recovery sessions. Tobin talked to Christen everyday but they weren’t able to talk on the phone very often so they stuck mainly to texting. They had a plan that night to talk on the phone for the first time that week once they both finished up their practices.

 

Practice ended and Tobin basically sprinted off the pitch to the locker rooms. By the time Alex and their new friend Allie walked in she was already finishing up with her shower.

 

“Dang, Harry! What’s the hurry about?” the tall blonde said giving her a slight shove. 

 

“Tobin has a phone date with Christeeeen,” Alex mocked. 

 

Tobin just smiled and continued to rush around to get ready. She finished up mere seconds later and mumbled her goodbyes before heading out of the locker room. 

 

Ten minutes later she was pacing up and down the campus walkway in front of her dorm waiting for Christen to call. Finally she felt her phone vibrate and looked down expecting to see Christen’s caller ID but instead was greeted with a text.

 

**#1 Soccer Player Ever:** Tobs, I can’t call tonight. Stuff came up. I’m sorry.

 

Instantly Tobin’s happy mood disappeared as she tried to decide how to respond. After a few minutes she typed out a quick text and then pocketed her phone. 

 

**Tobin:** Oh, don’t worry about it! Can we talk soon? I miss you. 

 

After waiting another ten minutes for a response that never came, she gave up and started the walk back into her dorm.

 

* * *

 

She made her way up the stairs to her room. She unlocked the door and walked directly to her bed, face planting onto the mattress. She laid there until she heard her door open again and then slowly rolled over to see Alex standing there in her towel with her shower caddy.  

 

Before Tobin could even say anything, Alex was already making her way over to her bed, sitting on the edge. “Tobs, whats wrong?”

 

Tobin groaned, annoyed with herself for being so upset over a missed phone call.  _ It’s not like we don’t talk everyday. I literally was texting with her this morning. Come on, Tobin. Get it together. _

 

“Nothing bad, Al. Chris just couldn’t talk tonight afterall so I am a little bummed out, but i’ll be fine.” She barely lifted her gaze from the floor to meet Alex’s eyes and gave her a half hearted smiled to get her point across that she would be ok. 

 

Worry flickered across the younger girl's eyes but she just shook her head and then got up to get dressed. That’s when Tobin realized that Alex had showered at their dorms instead of the locker room. 

 

“Why did you shower here?”

 

Alex finished pulling up her shorts and turned to look at Tobin standing in her sports bra with her hair pulled to one side over her shoulder. “Well you ditched me and Allie was going to dinner with Bati so I didn’t want to have to walk home alone in the dark.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Al. I should have made sure you were all set before I ran out.”

 

Alex gave her a soft closed lip smile. “It’s alright. I forgive you...this time.” She chuckled and then picked up her purse. “I am going to dinner with a few girls from the team, do you want to come?”

 

“No thanks, I think i’ll just hang in here for the night. But thanks,” Tobin said as she dramatically flopped backwards onto the bed again. 

 

Alex took this as her hint to leave so she pulled on a t-shirt and slipped out the door, running right into a cute raven haired girl. “Oh! I am so sorry, I had no idea you were there,” Alex stammered out as she steadied the girl infront of her.  

 

“No it was totally my fault!” the girl said while beginning to giggle. The dark haired girl looked behind Alex and then her eyes widened as a giant smiled formed on her face. “Oh actually, do you live here?” she said pointing to the door Alex had just exited from. 

 

“Yep.”

 

“Awesome, I’m Christen. Do you know if Tobin is in there? I came to surprise her,” Christen whispered, trying to keep from ruining her surprise.

 

Alex visibly started to shake and bounce up and down on her toes. Christen was a little nervous that the girl was going to attack her until she looked up and saw the biggest smile she thought she’d ever seen. Christen smiled back and waited until the girl in front of her calmed enough to answer her question.

 

“Yes! Tobin is definitely in there,” Alex said still bouncing up and down. “She is bummed because she said you cancelled your phone date tonight. But I can see why!” Alex all but shouted. Christen immediately brought her hand up to Alex’s mouth to quiet the girl. Alex gave her a smile, “sorry sorry. I just love romantic gestures and this is just the cutest. She was so bummed!”

 

Christen giggled again, “would you mind letting me into the room uh…?” She paused, “I’m sorry I don’t think I ever got your name officially. But I am assuming you’re Alex, Tobin’s roommate.” 

 

Alex shook her head quick, before giving her a tight hug. “It’s nice to finally put a face to all the stories I hear about you, Christen,” quickly she unlocked the door, gave her one last smile and then headed down the hall towards the stairwell. 

  
  


Tobin groaned into her pillow when she heard the door open again minutes after Alex had just left. “Al, why are you back already?”

 

She was met with silence, followed but a body climbing into bed with her and pulling her back into their chest. 

 

Tobin groaned again and reached back to push the body away. “Al, go to dinner. I told you I’m fine.”

 

When the body didn’t move, Tobin got even more frustrated. “Alex!” She yelled while rolling over to get a look at the girl as she kicked her out of her bed. Instead of being met with the pair of blue eyes she expected, she was staring into the most beautiful set of green eyes. The eyes she knew better than anyone. 

 

Confusion immediately formed on her face, “Chris? What are you doing here?” 

  
“Is that the way you’re going to greet me after I came all the way here to surprise you? Anddddd I convinced your roommate to let me in in after all but pushing her to the floor by accident,” she said with a smirk on her face. 


	6. Don't Start Calling Me That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry she's short!

 

Alex opened the door to her dorm room slowly and shuffled in while covering her eyes with her hands. “Ok, I gave you guys the night but I’m back so put some clothes on!”

 

She heard chuckling and then a little movement around the room.

 

“Ok, Alex all clear,” she heard Christen say.

 

Alex slowly split open her fingers to peak through and make sure it was truly ok to open her eyes completely. Tobin was sitting on her bed in a loose soccer t-shirt and a pair of boxers with the epitome of sex hair. Deciding it was all clear she took her hands down and walked over to her desk to plug in her phone. 

 

“So,” Alex said with her back to her roommate, “I gave you your lovey dovey time last night but now you two are going to breakfast with me. I want to to get to know the one who has my little Toby’s heart.” She then turned to the other side of the room to look at Christen, but when her eyes landed on her her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide.

 

“JESUS!” She yelled. “Tobin, how is it that you look like this,” she said motioning to Tobin up and down, “and she looks like this! Christen, are you secretly a goddess? If I were a lesbian you would be in a serious run for your money, Toby”

 

Christen stood there giggling while looking at Tobin. Tobin couldn’t disagree with anything Alex had said though. _ Her girl was unreal. _ She was standing there in a pair of Tobin’s soccer shorts and one of her sports bra that was just a little snug causing her breast to pop out the top more than normal. Her perfectly toned abs looked amazing with the color of her skin, and her hair though it was messy was incredibly sexy and could pass for a normal hairdo. Her beautiful green eyes were shining bright for just waking up and her face was flawless even though a bit of her eye make-up from last night was smudged around her eyes. 

 

Tobin groaned, “Al, come on. We don’t want to go.”

 

Christen piped up immediately, “No! We should go, it’ll be fun! Come on i’ll buy breakfast, TOBY.”

 

The eldest groaned again, “You see what you did? Chris DO NOT start calling me that.”

 

Alex and Christen smiled at each other before simultaneously yelling, “Okay Toby!” 

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later and the three girls were walking into a small Cafe near the two Cal girl’s campus. After waiting a few minutes to be seated, they settled into a booth off in the corner. Tobin sliding in right next to Christen so the two were facing Alex. 

 

The blue eyed girl smiled, “so now to the reason we gathered here today,” she said dramatically. “Chris. Can I call you Chris? Eh I’m going to either way.”

 

Christen smiled and shook her head yes.

 

“Chris what exactly are your intentions with my little Toby here.”

 

Tobin’s eyes widened, “Alex!”

 

Alex put her hands up in defense and just smiled. 

 

“Well, Al. Can I call you Al? Eh I’m going to either way,” Christen smirked. “I plan to make Toby here my girlfriend if she’ll have me,” she said looking Tobin straight in the eyes. 

Time stood still and Tobin couldn’t process what she had just heard.  _ Wait, she wants to be my girlfriend? Like she actually wants more out of this? We are on the same page? I’m not pining over someone who doesn’t want me? _

 

She was broken out of trance when she heard Alex clear her throat. Shaking herself out of it she turned to the girl next to her, “are you sure?”

 

Christen’s smiled faltered a little, “well yeah, but I get it if you don’t. Although I wish I would have thought there was chance you were going to say no otherwise I wouldn’t have said anything in front of Alex.”

 

Alex kicked Tobin under the table causing her to whip her head around and look at her. Alex gave her wide eyes and tipped her head towards Christen.

 

This caused Tobin’s head to finally catch up to her and figure out what Christen had just said. “Oh Chris, no! I do want it!” she began to smile. “More than anything! But I just wanted to be sure it’s what you want.”

 

Christen was beaming, “it sure is, Toby.” Before Tobin could complain she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, instantly silencing her complaint of the new nickname that had caught on.

 

“Awwwww.”

 

The two girls broke apart and looked at their friend who was smiling and silent clapping. 

  
She began to speak, “well now that we have the hottest soccer couple all set. Let's get some food!” The two shook their head in agreeance and picked up their menus. “Oh also Christen, how does it feel to know your little Stanford team is going to get their asses handed to them when the play us?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic so please be kind. Let me know what you think! You can find me on tumblr @ elopez55.tumblr.com


End file.
